Eternal
by C Kodachi and Akane Hibiki
Summary: ranma and shan pu. akane dies


I don't own Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked Shan Pu straight in the eye. He smiled and leaned in, brushing a small kiss on her lips. " I love you." He whispered against her mouth. Shan Pu smiled and hugged him tightly against her. " Oh, Ranma darling I love you to." The priest smiled and pronounced them man and wife.  
  
Ukyo bite her lip while kodachi screamed bloody murder. Shan Pu smiled and wrapped her arms and herself tighter around him. As Gemma and Soun screamed and yelled at him for marring Shan Pu instead of Akane, Ranma shrugged and merely replied. " Tomorrow we leave for Shan Pu's village. Today is the last you'll ever see of me." All in the room grew quiet.  
  
Akane sat in the old swing in the park. Her eyes were covered by her bangs her hands were wrapped around the rope tightly. The stars above her twinkled in the dark night, while her heart bleed.  
  
Ranma just smiled as Shan Pu ordered him to cook. He had never been so happy in his life. Fixing the breakfast he gave a quick frown. They hadn't had any children yet. He wanted some children to keep him company while he stayed at home. Shan Pu was going on another training trip leaving him home alone again in this village. Training didn't seem so important any more now that he was married.  
  
He stared at the walls in the house. Standing up he grabbed his basket and headed out to go shopping for food. As he passed the main house he noticed Shan Pu getting a letter from her grandmother. Smiling he called out to Shan Pu. " Shan pu!!!" he yelled. Shan Pu turned around to see him both her and her grandmother went inside " I guess what ever it was, was female business." He said. With that he continued on his way.  
  
Shan Pu looked at her grandmother. After reading her letter she sighed. " Shan pu burn letter. No good for ranma to find." She said putting the letter in the fire. Her grandmother just smiled and nodded her head. " That is a good choice." She mumbled as the letter began to burn in the fireplace.  
  
Ukyo looked at Akane and yelled at her. " Why didn't you try to stop the wedding?"  
  
Akane looked up at her and felt the tears slide down her checks again. " I couldn't, I won't destroy his happiness." Akane whispered. Ukyo slapped Akane straight across the face. " Why didn't you?"  
  
" It takes a strong woman to turn away Akane. Maybe you really are the strong one." Ukyo said leaving Akane alone in the room again. Akane leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor she began to cry.  
  
Ranma stood in the middle of the village. He felt a strong sense of pain in his heart. Dropping the basket to the floor he clutched his head.  
  
In his mind was the image of a large forest. In front of him stood a young girl with short blue hair. Her back was turned to him. He felt a strange sense of pain and hate mixed in his soul. As she ran into the forest she stopped in front of a cliff. She pulled out a small knife from her pocket. As she cut her right wrist then her right. As the first drop of blood fell down her palm he opened his mouth.  
  
Ranma: A.  
  
The blood began to flow quicker down. Her eyes were drawn up wards, her mouth opened slightly as if to talk. No words or noise came out. Tears slipped down her checks. Really looking at the girl he noticed she was wearing a western style wedding dress. The white gown made her look like an Angel. He felt something strange growing in side of him.  
  
Ranma: Ak..  
  
She turned as if realizing he was there. Her eyes began to close but not before he caught a glimpse of brown. She was beautiful, she began to fall backwards, and all around them were white flowers. Some had small drops of blood on them.  
  
Ranma: Aka  
  
As began to fall on the flowers. She began to give a whisper as the blood began to stop. " Ukyo.You  
  
Ranma: Akan  
  
Her face grew very pale as she uttered her last words. " Were wrong.I can't live with out him. Ran.."  
  
Ranma: Akane..  
  
She lay on the white flowers blood had managed to land on some giving them a sick look. He walked over to her. As he tried to touch her, his hand went through her. Tears fell down his checks. Her now dried tear trails sparkled in the bright sun. Soon he heard someone yelling, looking up he noticed a young man with a bandana on his head. " Akane, AKANE!!" when the boy reached her he froze falling to the floor next to her. The boy stared at her for a while before he bent down and picked her up.  
  
Ranma: Akane. Wait no. No. No. NONONONONO.Akane!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shan Pu raced over to the middle of the village. She noticed the red aura around ranma was growing brighter and bigger. She stepped back as he turned to face her. " Ranma?" she asked. The whole village just stared at him. " You..." he hissed pointing at Shan Pu and her grandmother. " We what Ranma?" the grandmother asked. His aura covered the whole village. " The love pill wore away." Grandmother said to Shan Pu. " How, pill eternal love pill." Shan Pu whispered.  
  
His energy surrounded the entire village trapping all the people inside. " You took her away from me. You took My AKANE AWAY FROM ME!!!" Soon a loud explosion was heard. The only thing the people heard was the whisper on the wind saying Akane.  
  
Ryoga entered what used to be the Amazon village. Every last Amazon was dead whipping the whole proud race out. As he reached the middle of the village he saw a statue of a man staring up ward his hands at his side in fists. The statue was yelling at the sky a trail of tears on his checks. As ryoga touched the statue it fell to ashes.  
  
Ranma looked in to the bright light a figure was walking over to him. He blinked and then brought up a hand to cover his eyes. The figure then became a young woman in a princess style western gown. He smiled as the light faded to reveal Akane smiling at him. Holding out her hand to him he took it.  
  
" Akane I." Smiling she helped him up. " I know Ranma, I love you to." Smiling he held her hand and walked with her to the light.  
  
Ryoga looked at the ashes on the floor in wonder. Then he looked up to the sky as the wind brought the whisper back only this time there was two whispers.  
  
" Akane"  
  
" I'm right here Ranma."  
  
Ryoga brushed his hand against his eyes as he turned and started the long walk home. 


End file.
